You Came Late
by SOLDIERSAngel87
Summary: Guy of Gisborne is seen as evil. When someone comes along who sees another side of him he has no choice but to accept her. Lady Lillian of Kersey has been tied to her father's name. When along comes a man who sees her name ten-fold, she gives the polite act. When he begins to see her for real, she has no choice but to give in.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be fun. I would like to thank Funnygirl2000 for being the unknowing inspiration for this story. I was reading her story, "God Gave Me You," and that really made me decide to write this Robin Hood BBC fic. I hope you enjoy and I would appreciate reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, only me OC, the plot line, and anything else not canon. All else goes to BBC. **

* * *

><p>Sheriff Vaisey of Nottingham sat in his office, looking highly pleased with himself. "You wanted to see my, sheriff?" it was the deep, slightly annoyed, voice of his Master of Arms that spoke. Guy of Gisborne leaned against the wall waiting for the reason he had been summoned.<p>

"Gisborne, you remember what I told you about lepers? Well, that all might change," Vaisey smiled. "I have been corresponding with a certain Lord Kersey."

"_The_ Lord Kersey, my lord?" Guy struggled to keep his surprise hidden. Lord Kersey of Weston was one of the highest English supporters of Prince John. Anyone who had his friendship was bound to be rewarded.

"Very good, Gisborne, at least I know you're keeping up with the times. Anyway, we got to writing and la-di-da-di-da he mentions about his daughter, Lillian. Apparently there was an attack on her life some months ago. He said that she was unhappy in the place she is now, and he is looking for a safe haven for her to stay." Vaisey stood at the window and looked across his little city. His mind was turning with the possibilities for power. "He said that if she was happily married, he would fund the Black Knights with one hundred thousand pounds!" Vaisey slammed his hands on the desk and smiled more when Gisborne jumped. "One hundred thousand pounds! Think about the power we could attain with that kind of money! The King would be dead in a month!"

Vaisey sauntered to the front of his desk and sat on the edge, "All we have to do is to keep her safe. And marry her off to someone."

"Marry her? To whom?" _certainly not to you_, Guy thought, cringing at Vaisey marrying anyone.

"You."

"Me?" at first Gisborne was about to object, but then he remembered what she came with. Promise of power, riches, land for his name.

"Yes you. It will be her decision though. Gisborne," Vaisey took a few steps toward him and laid a hand on his shoulder, "She does know about any of this. I trust you can charm her enough to marry you? Good because if you don't," Guy twitch when the Sheriff picked up a knife and dropped it onto the wooden tabletop. "And I don't get my funds." "Good, now, go and scare some children!" Guy left the room. .His thoughts were turned on how he would coerce his unknowing bride-to-be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short, but it's only the beginning. Besides, this was spur of the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Lillian of Kersey sat in the coach enduring being jostled around until she could no longer feel her intestines. "You know, Lady Lilly, if you think about it, it was very nice for the Sheriff of Nottingham to allow you to stay," Rosemary, Lilly's maid, rambled on.

Lilly sighed exasperatedly, "I suppose it was. Rosemary, would you please be quiet I have the most splitting headache." Lilly cringed at Rosemary's slightly crestfallen expression. "What were you saying about the Sheriff?" Lilly smiled as the young woman resumed her chattering.

Lilly looked out the window and watched the trees as they swayed slightly the breeze that accompanied the setting sun. She had grown up in a larger city, one bursting with activity and travelers for as long as she knew. Coming out into the smaller towns was an adventure to her. She was leaving the watchful eye of her parents, but not the eye of her Father's supporters. All her Father had told her was that Vaisey of Nottingham had offered to have her live at Nottingham. She had no idea the reward he was offering. _What am I? Just something he locks up._ The carriage suddenly lurched forward and Lilly was almost thrown into the lap of her maid. "This is an ambush!" the self-assured voice rang haughtily from the front.

Rosemary eye's dashed around wildly and she began to hyperventilate, "Rosemary!" Lilly said sternly.

The young woman nodded and looked down at her feet. "There are people who are going hungry! We take a tenth of what you have. If you lie we take it all!" Suddenly the door opened and a young man with dark hair was looking in.

He looked almost apologetic before he motioned her and her maid out of the carriage. "We're going to die!" Rosemary wailed as they saw the rest of the outlaws.

"Shush!" Lilly clamped a hand around her mouth.

"Ladies," the leader said.

The Sheriff and Guy sat in the hall, awaiting the arrival of Lady Lillian. "Where is she?! I told you send two sets of guards!"

"And I did my lord," Gisborne replied. He was just as anxious as the Sheriff was. He just wasn't going around and yelling at people.

"Well then why," the Sheriff grabbed his collar, "are they a not here?" Guy received a barely stinging slap to the face before Vaisey stomped off. Guy leaned against the window frame, looking out into the court yard. The gates were closed and the stone was washed in moon and torch light. Lillian was supposed to be here hours ago, and Guy was getting restless. As he was going over all of the things that could've possibly happened to her, the gate opened and he heard the rattle of carriage wheels over the stones.

Lillian of Kersey glanced out the window. From what she had seen of Nottingham it was a dirty foul place. Most of the cities she had even seen had some sort of nicer part. This place was just full of poverty and unhappy people. "My lady Kersey, welcome to Nottingham," the Sheriff bowed to her. She instantly disliked him. It was sleazy look in his eye, she though.

"My Lord Sheriff," she inclined her head to the man.

"My Lady, I am honored by your presence." Guy chose this precise moment to come out. The young woman he saw before him made his falter. He had envisioned someone who was hard and high above everyone. But she was the opposite. Her auburn hair fell over her shoulders, her blue eyes emphasized by the dark blue cloak and the light blue dress. She had a kindness in her eyes; kindness that Guy unknowingly needed.

Her eyes flashed to him. Lilly looked up at the man clad in black leather who had just descended the steps. She took in his dark hair, features, and light eyes. She could not deny he was handsome, but she noted a slightly pleased look on his face, as though he approved of her.

"And, my Lady," the Sheriff gestured to the man and he came down. "This is Sir Guy of Gisborne."

Guy bowed to her and gently kissed her hand, "My Lady."

"Ah yes," the Sheriff looked rather annoyed at that gesture, "I have instructed Sir Guy to show you around the castle and for anything else you may need." The sheriff then hurried up the steps as though he was running from her.

"You chamber is right this way, my lady," Guy turned and she followed him up.

"You, out," Guy said harshly to the maid who was already in the room. "I hope the room is to your liking."

Lillian took in the bed, desk, window, and the sheer size of it all. "Yes, thank you Sir Guy."

Guy nodded, but he did not leave like she expected him to. "I'll begin unpacking my lady," Rosemary told her and took the bags to the bed.

"Your trip was pleasurable I suspect, My Lady?" Guy asked.

"For the most part, until the outlaws." Lilly said.

Guy's eyebrows rose, "Outlaws?"

"Yes, fortunately he didn't take many of my possessions."

"I thought that the extra guards would surely help with that. I apologize, my lady." Guy half bowed to her.

"It's fine, Sir Guy, thank you." She nodded and smiled to him.

"Well then I must bid you a good night," he bowed again and left the room.

"Well?" Rosemary probed her.

"Well what?"

"Don't you think he's handsome?" Rosemary had to keep herself from giggling.

"I suppose in a devilish sort of way." Rosemary rolled her eyes at her mistress's lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, Gisborne?"

"She's a very charming young woman," Guy said as he sat down in the hall.

"Charming who cares?! I mean will she marry you?"

Guy sighed, slightly annoyed, "My lord, it takes a little more time before she will be ready to marry me."

"Well then hurry up Gisborne! That money won't be there forever. Take her out tomorrow or something." Vaisey left the room leaving Guy to ponder his suggestion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello. I want to thank all of my supporters. And I apologize for not getting this out sooner. My computer broke the next morning after I posted this story, and I was just able to find the time to write. I may not update that frequently until I get my computer back, or unless I have some inspiration. I appreciate your reviews. I do promise to post at least one other chapter this weekend.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

3

Lillian of Kersey was more than slightly annoyed at the prospects of living here at the castle. Currently she was hopelessly lost on her way to breakfast; and none of the guards would give her directions! She about the turn back to (attempt) to find her room and have her maid bring her breakfast in her chambers when she ran into someone coming around the corner. "Watch where you're-!" she was surprised to see Guy of Gisborne standing before her looking just as angry as she was frustrated. Surprise and a hint of embarrassment flashed on his face, no doubt because he had just shouted at her. He regained his expression before nodding to her. "Lady Lillian, forgive me. I was looking for you."

Lilly nodded to him, slightly thankful for her "rescuer", "Quite alright. I should know better than to attempt to find something on my own." She fell in step with him as the two made their way to the dining hall.

Lilly was more that slightly embarrassed when she found she wasn't very far from it; fortunately, Guy said nothing, he only offered her his arm. The Sheriff was already partaking of breakfast when the two arrived. "Ah Lady Lillian," the Sheriff remarked boredly from his seat at the head of the table. "I have decided that Guy will take you out on a ride today."

"My lord-" Guy began to object, but Vaisey cut him off.

"Gisborne, you want to have Lady Lillian comfortable here, don't you? Of course you do," Vaisey smiled with such sappiness that Lilly's skin crawled. "Now, you should go right after breakfast. Good day, my lady," the Sheriff bowed before leaving the room as though running from something.

"My lady," Lilly turned to Guy as he looked down. "If you do not want to do this you do not have to."

Lilly smiled, "Nonsense. I would be happy to." With that she partook of her breakfast in silence.

Guy of Gisborne was surprised when he saw her horse. He had expected a large, old, docile beast, but this horse was a beautiful animal. It was black and muscular hinting it was a rather fast horse. He looked to be only three years old. Lilly must have caught the surprise on his face. "Shadowmere. He was a gift from Prince John. Apparently the Prince is a good judge of horse flesh; I am not, but I know a beautiful animal when I see one." She patted the horse's neck affectionately and the horse nuzzled her back. Guy almost smiled seeing the gentleness of the woman.

Lillian led the horse into the open square, and mounted herself although Guy went over to help her. "Where are you going to take me?" she asked as Guy mounted his own horse.

"Locksley, I am Lord of the Manor there." Guy smirked hoping that that would peak her interest, but it did not.

Guy watched her from the corner of his eye. He took in her body, trying to judge her, but she kept every door he could see, closed.

As they approached Locksley, Guy smiled, hoping that the village would impress her. As they rode through the village Guy watched as the villagers slightly cowered from him, and seemed curious at the young woman who rode with him.

"Fetch the lady and I a drink," he ordered one of his servants. Lilly looked over the manor. It was a simple house, grand in the eyes of the peasants to be sure. Locksley seemed rather like any off the villages she had seen, with the exception of the fact that they cringed from their lord.

"Sir Guy," she turned to him from her walk around the room, "Your surfs, they hid away from you. Why is that?"

Guy froze for a moment; he could not lie to her. But the truth was no better. "I am their lord and as such they are obligated to respect me."

"Yes but," Guy glowered at her; he wanted nothing to do with this conversation.

Lilly stopped. She could feel his change of mood from across the room. He looked as though he wanted to wring her neck. "They must have a great amount of respect for you."

Guy saw very briefly that she looked slightly scared of him. Instantly a picture of Marian flooded his mind, the night that her house had burned. "Lady Lillian."

"Lilly. You may call my Lilly, Sir Guy," she smiled a little, if only to hide her true feelings.

Guy nodded, "Lilly," he could not saw anything to her about that. He didn't want to drive her away all together. "Is there some place else I could take you?"

Lilly let herself truly smile as she stood by the creek. She had requested that Guy take her out in the woods somewhere. He had been slightly hesitant, but she had said she would go by herself if he didn't accompany her.

Guy looked around in the trees, fervently praying that Robin Hood would not ambush them. He then looked down to Lilly. She was bent over the brook, running her hand through the cold water. Guy made his way down the rocky hill towards her and briefly wondered how she made it down herself. "Thank you, Sir Guy," she said as she stood.

Guy almost said something, but suddenly he couldn't. He only kept watching her. The way the sun caressed her check and neck, her hair that shown with hits of blonde mixed in the red and brown. How he suddenly longed to run his fingers through her hair and burry his face in her neck. _No, I can't. Marian_ he shook his head quickly to attempt to get rid of thoughts of both women.

"Well milady, did you have a good time?" Rosemary asked as he lady entered her room that late afternoon.

"Yes, I certainly did," Lillian removed her outer cloak and sat on the bed.

"I hope that you're feeling alright, you stayed out awfully long." Rosemary was constantly worrying about her.

"I'm perfectly fine, Rosemary," Lilly smiled as her maid went to prepare a bath for her. Lillian had had a fine time with Sir Guy. She had found his whole demeanor rather amusing, as well. He was always so serious and scowling, yet when he was talking to her he seemed to soften somewhat. She was more than intrigued to learn more about him.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly had met Marian during her first week of staying in the castle. Lilly enjoyed the rebellious woman's company, and was glad to have a friend other than her blustery maid. "Where are you from Marian?" Lilly asked her as they sat in the courtyard one day, "Surely you haven't lived in the castle all your life."

Marian frowned, "No, the Sheriff wants to keep an eye on me. He has my father imprisoned in the dungeons, and Guy burnt my house down."

"He did what?"

"Yes, Sir Guy and I were to be married," Lilly raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. "when the king returned to England. I found that he and the Sheriff had faked his return and I punched him at the altar."

"You punched him?" Lilly questioned slowly.  
>"Yes! He had faked the king's return in only to get me to marry him!"<p>

Lilly shook her head, "Marian, he did not want to wait any longer. Did you want to marry him?"

Marian sighed exasperatedly, "No." she looked around, "He's a cruel man, Lilly. I heard that he fathered a son, and then left the child in the forest to die." Lilly frowned and glanced down to the courtyard brick, "He has killed and many innocent people tortured!"

"How do you know they were innocent?" Lilly shot back.

Marian looked taken aback, "They were executed as innocents, Lilly."

Lilly sighed. "Forgive me, Marian, the comment was spoken in anger. I believe you at what you say he has done."

Lilly sat in her chambers with Rosemary, "What does the staff say about Sir Guy, Rosemary?"

Rosemary continued to dust. "That he is cruel. And he is! Why just the other day-!" But she stopped seeing her mistress's look. "They say that he has done terrible things, my lady. I heard that a kitchen maid had…"

"I am aware of the incident, Rosemary." Lilly blushed slightly thinking about it.

She could no longer in good faith stay in his company based on what she had heard about Sir Guy. "Rosemary, I am going for a walk."

Lilly came to the door of the Sheriff's chambers and was about to knock when she noticed the door was slightly cracked open. The Sheriff stood talking to a young man with curly black hair, and Sir Guy stood in the room just beyond the door. "Off you go," The Sheriff said to the man, and walked down the corridor hoping no one saw her eavesdropping.

"Lilly," Lilly turned and was relieved to see Guy looking surprised, not angry.

"Good morning, Sir Guy," she bowed her head.

Guy did not reply, but raised his eyebrows at her formality. "Lady Lillian, what are you doing here?" the Sheriff came out of his chambers and Lily noted a new ruby encrusted tooth.

"I came to speak with you actually, Sheriff." The Sheriff brushed past her and Lilly attempted to keep up with him, but Guy held her back.

"As you can see," the Sheriff turned towards her, "I am a very busy man. Another time perhaps," and he disappeared down the corridor as Guy gave her one last glance and followed him.

"Well," Lilly huffed and left the castle for a walk without her guard, again.

Lilly found her walk confined to Pit Street. Lilly was abhorred at the things that Marian had told her about Sir Guy. Lilly had heard of Prince John's own doings against the king, and her father had participated in planning some. Lilly had lived around violence and threats of violence for many years; perhaps it was the fact that she actually found herself liking Gisborne that appalled her. Lilly could never like Prince John, he much too full of himself and manipulative. But perhaps Guy was the same way?

She hadn't seen the barricades until much too late. "Wait a moment!" She ran as fast as she could in a few layers of skirts towards the barricades. "I'm Lillian of Kersey, I live at the palace. This is a mistake!" the guards ignored her. "Let me out of here! The Sheriff will not stand for this!" at the mention of his name the guards turned and looked her over. Lilly wore a simple grey tunic covered by a black velvet cloak. The guard scowled at her and turned away. "Does this look like the clothing of a peasant!" she held up the golden clasp of the cloak to the fence and was rudely pushed back by a guard.

She took a few steps back from the mob of people. "Come on move it!" Lilly heard the unmistakable voice of Guy down the street. She broke off into a run towards the barricade she heard him at.

"Guy! Guy!" Lily avoided a large man who had just run through the barricade. "Guy!" she reached a hand through the opening, but her effort was futile as he was too far away. Lily watched him walk in the direction of the castle and remembered the street opened near the caste at the other end. She ran to it, but ended up running into a man and two women during the commotion. Lilly looked up, "Here," the man helped her up.

"You!" Lilly sputtered, "You're the one who robbed me! You're Robin Hood!"

The man quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her away from the guards at the barricade. He nodded something to the two women and then released her. "Yes. Now, what are you doing here?"

Lilly frowned at his formality towards her, "I'm stuck here. I was on a walk and they won't let me out. Why is there a barricade?"

Robin sighed; "There is the Pestilence, but…" he stopped. He knew from Marian this girl was the daughter of one of the heaviest supporters of Sir John; it would be foolish to tell her of the Sheriff's lies, as she would go straight to the guards at tell who he was. "Come with me," he dragged her to Sarah's house where he could keep an eye on her.

Lilly struggled a bit, but followed him non-the-less.

"How is she?" Robin asked, kneeling by the small girl on the floor.

"She needs water," a woman of Saracen descent spoke as she tended the child as the mother watched helplessly.

Robin nodded, "This is…"

"Lilly."

"And she's going to help you with the quarantine," Robin gave her a questioning look and Lilly nodded.

Robin left and Lilly watched him walk out to other people who looked to be friends of his. "You don't live here," the blonde woman spoke.

"No," Lilly wiped the child's forehead, "I was walking when they put up the barricades." She didn't miss the look the Saracen gave her.

Sometime later, Robin returned and picked up Jess from the floor. Lilly followed Djaq and Sarah to where a makeshift hospital was set up. Lilly stopped. She watched as the man she had seen speaking with the Sheriff was kneeling by one of the beds. Lilly decided to ignore it, having more important matters at hand.

"These people are burning up," Djaq feels Jess's face as she speaks to Robin.

The man kneeling and the other bed gets up, "You know perhaps it would be a kindness just not to interfere."

Lilly narrowed her eyes at him, a remark like that was not one for the innocent. But she would not tell Robin what she had seen. It was none of his concern.

"This is a medicine chest!" the one Lilly had heard called Much holding out a chest filled with bottles, herb bags, and small boxes.

Lilly laughed as Djaq kissed much on the cheek and he flushed a bit as Djaq walked away and gave Lilly instructions for those who were sick and what things to possibly give them.

Lilly leaned over a young man as he fades in and out of conciseness. If this is the Sheriff's doing Lilly would greatly consider writing to her father and asking to be taken back. "You're trained in medicine?" Lilly looked over to where Djaq was questioning joseph.

"No, I'm just hoping that this poor child recovers," he looks down at Jess.

"Dougal?" and old woman leans over her husband and Lily reaches him first as the man coughs and gasps.

Another hour passed and the sick slowly continued arriving as more continued dying to make space for the new. It was a cruel way to think of it, but Lily was too exhausted to think any other way.

Robin had come back and was now pacing between rows of people, "So… you're all from different families, and you haven't eaten together?"

"We've all eaten the pies though?" Sarah spoke up.

"What pies?"

"The Nightwatchman's. He brought them all last night. Every house in the street." Lilly had heard of the Nightwatchman from Guy. Guy had told her he was some vigilante who gave aid to those who needed it. Guy had been trying to catch him for over a year. Lilly liked the thought of the Nightwatchman, much more than Robin who decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Soup. I'll make everybody some soup," Joseph walked past Robin.

Lilly continued helping Djaq. Djaq was leaning over a young boy, "Have you worked with medicine before?"

Lilly nodded, "Yes. My mother was sick when I was younger. I helped take care of her and learned a few things as a result." She dabbed gently at the boy's cheeks.

"What happened to her?"

"She died."

Djaq looked down, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't." Lilly stood up. "I don't need your sorrow."

Djaq nodded, "Very well," she glanced over at another man who know lay lifeless, and sighed, "Go get Robin, tell him there is another dead." Lilly resented being told what to do, but agreed seeing as there was no other option except for sitting at the barricade begging the guards to let her out.

She followed where she knew Joseph and Robin had taken the bodies.

"Someone's impersonating me." Lilly stopped and peaked around the corner of the building to see Marian climbing down from the roof.

"I know he's giving out poisoned pies."

"What in my name?" Marian jumps down. Marian's the night watchman?

"I know it's the Sheriff's doing, but why?"

Lilly decided to leave at that moment; the body could wait. Lilly returned to the quarantine, and when she saw Marian she disappeared to where she had seen Joseph go to.

Joseph stood over a pot a bottle full of clear liquid in his hand. "What's that?"

Joseph looked up and Lilly prayed he hadn't recognized her. "Water." He slipped the bottle into his pocket.

"You keep water in a glass bottle?"

He nodded. Lily sighed and sat down at a small table as Much came in and spoke to Joseph. "Food!" Lilly watched as Robin's gang entered the house and took up the soup bowls eagerly. Joseph handed out the bowls, but Lilly declined. "And the Lord said, 'Take, eat, do this in memory of me."

"You make it sound like the Last Supper," Much remarks.

Robin comes in and Lilly let's out a small cry as three arrow's fly through the room. "This is the last supper… for you, Joseph. You poison people and then you keep a record of their suffering!"

"That's revolting!" Much throws down his soup bowl.

Lilly scowled angrily as Joseph explained his plan. It was sick. The Sheriff was sick, to want this many people killed in order to test one poison!

Joseph suddenly upturned the table and jumped out the window. "After him!"

Lilly watched as joseph ran towards the barricades. He was trying to get out. And maybe he would. Lilly took off after him, thinking only of her own escape at that moment.

"It's me! It's me! I'm coming!" the barricade slid open and Lilly watched as Joseph slipped through and Little John into yelling at the guards before returning to Robin.

"Let me out!" Lilly screamed at the guards as they simply sneered at her. Lilly slumped against the barricade, her hopes of escaping dashed. Until a familiar figure in black leather appears on his horse.

"Guy!" Guy stopped and looked wildly around to see Lilly peering at him through the fence.

"Lilly! What- Let her out!" Guy roared at the guards as the opened the barricade for her.

Lilly slipped through the barricade and Guy got off his horse and held her by the arms. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

"What were you doing there?!" Guy dropped her arms and glares at her.

"Walking, and when the barricades were set up, the guards wouldn't let me out." Guy glares daggers at the guards who now are standing very nervously. "Give me your ring."

"What?"

"Your signet ring, let me have it." Guy held out his hand. Lilly nodded and allowed Guy to slip the ring from her finger.

He held the ring up for the guards to see, "See this? You obey every order from her!" Guy quickly remounted his horse after handing the ring back to Lilly.

"Get back to the castle!" he snapped and rode off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: procrastination at it's finest! I have three months to do this and I do it the week before school starts! Yeah! Anyway, this is (maybe) the only chapter in which I will follow the entire storyline with Robin. But I had to touch on Guy's cruelty and this seemed to be where to put it. Love you! And if you still read this, leave a review down below!  
><strong>

**Longest chapter ever! It takes up half of the pages. Seven out of Fourteen. Happy reading. Review please.**


End file.
